Wilson
Wilson is a Tamagotchi-like redstone pet that Etho built in the man cave. He is named after the volleyball from Cast Away. Timeline 248: Pet Project Plan (Jan 20, 2013) Etho introduces the idea of a redstone pet and designs the 6 different facial expressions. He plans to use his newly invented hopper timer to cause updates to hopper variables, which he demonstrates on-camera. He plans out 6 variables and their behaviors: Age, Happiness, Hunger, Health, Weight, and Attention. He designs the look of the interface and scouts for a spot. 249: Smile, There's TNT (Jan 25, 2013) Etho clears the building spot with TNT and builds the interface and facial control. He asks the viewers for name ideas; he is leaning towards "Hop-Drop". 250: Emotional Wilson (Jan 31, 2013) By unanimous decision from the comments, Etho names his pet Wilson. He wires the facial control to the health and happiness variables. 252: The Old River (Feb 8, 2013) Etho considers a jukebox mechanic for giving attention, and makes 4 slots for interaction. He sets up the master timer and wires it to the age. 256: Food Detection (Feb 28, 2013) Etho sets up the item filters for the food slot. He says he would like to have a different tune play for each food item. 259: Challenging Problem (Mar 14, 2013) Etho explains how he wants to add or subtract to the happiness depending on the other variables. 262: Patio Cafe (Mar 27, 2013) Etho opts to ditch the hopper-hopper variables for a dropper-dropper design. 264: Problem Solved (Apr 7, 2013) Etho gets rid of the attention meter and merges it with happiness, and moves hunger over to the right. He switches over to the dropper-dropper variables and works out how to implement the health calculation (which he had planned for happiness). 265: Fiery Eyes (Apr 13, 2013) Etho completes the staircase into the Wilson room and reworks the food detector, because it was broken by an update. 273: Nether Village? (May 21, 2013) Etho connects the health and wires the food detector into the hunger and happiness variables. 275: World Tour (May 29, 2013) Etho says he has recently designed bladder, digestive, and immune systems, which he's about to put in. 277: Bladder System (Jun 6, 2013) Etho shows designs for adding weight from overeating, releasing waste, and triggering sickness in a creative world. 279: Wilson's Tech (Jun 20, 2013) Etho put a lot of hours into Wilson. He shows off the heart, the new food system, the bladder, and the sickness randomizer. 284: Wart Farms (Jul 20, 2013) Etho discusses plans to make Wilson aware of his presence using chunk loading mechanics. 306: Sickening (Nov 19, 2013) Etho makes a fix that keeps Wilson from gaining health after he dies. He makes it so when Wilson is sick, his face changes and his happiness drains. He calls out for a way to synthesize creature sounds using note blocks, and installs a player sensor using a cow. 307: My Peeps (Nov 23, 2013) Etho runs a wire up from the player sensor, and thanks the fans for their responses on the creature sounds idea, which unfortunately is not possible. He decides he will settle for note block tunes to convey emotion. Then he changes the frame from sandstone to red clay. 323: Wilson Lives! (Feb 6, 2014) Etho replaces the cow in the player sensor with a snow golem, and wires it into the happiness variable. Then he begins alpha testing, marking Wilson's first official life. 444: So Many Fours! (Mar 17, 2016) Etho makes the face connect to the health instead of the happiness, moves the food slot to a central position in the floor, stylizes the room with red and white clay, talks about ideas for an exercise option and a mood meter, and adds a door to an unused cave. Category:Projects